darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ape Atoll Dungeon
Not to be confused with the Temple of Marimbo Dungeon. Ape Atoll Dungeon (also known as Zooknock's Tunnel) can be found in the southern jungle of Ape Atoll. It is infested with extremely strong monsters and traps. It is advised to have 43 Prayer when exploring this dungeon, in order to protect against the melee attacks from the monsters inside. If you are doing Monkey Madness, then it is strongly recommended that you bring an explorer's ring, at full charge, plenty of energy potions, a spirit terrorbird with plenty of tireless run scrolls or a bath from As a First Resort, super antipoison potions and lots of food. Dungeon This dungeon is a winding maze that has many dangerous areas. They include traps that can hit up to 80, spiders that poison starting at 48, and undead monsters capable of hitting over 200. Uses At the end of this dungeon is Zooknock, who is a large part of the Monkey Madness quest. He is the person who makes your monkey greegree and Monkeyspeak amulet. During the quest, you must go through the dungeon in human form in order to obtain your first greegree from Zooknock. Monsters will not be aggressive to you if you are in any monkey form (i.e.: wielding a monkey greegree), although damage will still be taken from traps and falling rocks. Training The dungeon has some use for training, as all of the monsters are aggressive regardless of level. There are many, many monsters, make this a desirable place to train using Ancient Magicks. A player who stands beneath one of the many rock ledges (providing protection from falling rocks) needs only to bring antipoison and Prayer potions. Players can cast ice burst or barrage on several level 78 Skeletons attacking at once. The player must be using Protect from Melee or he/she will die in a matter of seconds. Players also buy lots of Red Chinchompas to train Ranged as they hit multiple units at the same time. The Skeletons in this dungeon are especially good to train on as they respawn from their own bones. You can very quickly have at least a 2x3 grid of enemies next to you, which makes for very fast experience. Dangers In the large rooms, there are easily avoidable spike traps along the ground that appear as dots. They hit 40 if stood on. There is a spike trap near the exit to one of these rooms which cannot be avoided. When a player walks, or runs, across it, they should make sure to immediately click again past the trap, otherwise they will be stopped on top of the trap taking repeated hits in quick succession. If you stand still on a spike trap, the trap will continuously hit you until you move or die. In addition, there are spike traps that appear as much smaller dots and are hard to spot. The easiest way to spot them is to right click because they have an examine option. These will poison the player 12 life points, but this poison fades quickly. They are also usually located near the visible spike traps. After the large rooms have been traversed, a Rock which can be Searched will be encountered for which there is no apparent way of avoiding taking damage from the trap it hides as the player passes. When in human form, there are tiny poisonous spiders that will poison the player over 30 life points. Regularly, the screen will shake and if you are not sheltering under an overhanging rock, you will be hit by falling rocks (even if you are in monkey form). On 9 March 2009, Jagex added the "rest" option to the run mode. When in rest mode, you will not be dealt damage by the falling rocks, however, the character will get up and out of rest mode every time the screen shakes. This may be a glitch still not dealt with by Jagex. Also, note that you cannot go into rest mode while in any of the monkey forms. The sheer length of the dungeon is another problem, as you will need to drink up to 6 doses of energy potion to maintain your run energy, depending on the weight you are carrying. Players with over level 40 or 52 summoning can use a bull ant or a spirit terrorbird familiar and its scrolls to provide large energy boosts. Another option for players who have completed As a First Resort... is to bathe in the hot spring beforehand to get unlimited energy long enough to run through the tunnel. Monsters *Skeletons (level 78) *Monkey Zombie (level 77) *Spider (level 1) - poisons the player when not in gree-gree form, if you haven't taken an anti-poison potion or are not wielding the anti-poison totem. Trivia *Glitch. Sometimes, after teleporting out of the dungeon while the screen is shaking from rocks falling, the screen will continue to shake. Logging out and back in does not fix this, but reloading the login screen does. Category:Ape Atoll